LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam
The LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz is a variant of the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam developed by the mysterious organization known as Librarian Works. The unit first appeared in the photo series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray, and is piloted by Lily Thevalley. The LN in the suit's model code stands for "Librarian Nebula". Technology & Combat Characteristics Another mobile suit developed by Librarian, Nebula Blitz is basically the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam equipped with additional weapons originating the MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina. This is done as both MS uses Mirage Colloid technology, and hence extremely compatible. The Nebula Blitz is armed with the Blitz's "Trikeros" offensive shield system and piercer lock "Gleipnir" on its right and left arm respectively. It also mounts "Maga no Ikutachi" Striker on its back, which is equipped with the energy absorption claws and harpoons, and are the same weapons as those used by Gold Frame Amatsu Mina. An additional set of lancer darts and "Tsumuha no Tachi" claws are stored on the hips and serve as an alternative to the "Trikeros". Nebula Blitz features revised leg joints, and its head contains improved communication abilities as well as additional slits on its mouth plate for better cooling of its Mirage Colloid stealth system. The suit's Mirage Colloid stealth system is utilized to perform a trick known as Mirage Colloid Teleport which can only be done by the Carbon Human, Lily Thevalley. In reality, there are several Nebula Blitz units, all piloted by Lily clones. The true nature of teleportation is that the multiple Nebula Blitz units take turn uncloaking, attack and then cloaking. This trick however has a restriction in that it cannot be used when an uncloaked Nebula Blitz is surrounded. To use this technique effectively, the Lily clones are assisted by a quantum communication ability (developed from the DRAGOON system) that allows them to be aware of each other's location to coordinate their attack. As Librarian Works has 20 Lily clones, they also have the same number of Nebula Blitz. The suit's red color scheme is personally requested by its pilot, Lily Thevalley, even though it is Gud Vair's symbolic color. Armaments ;*Piercer Lock "Gleipnir" :The left forearm of the Nebula Blitz mounts the piercer lock "Gleipnir", a rocket-propelled grappling claw which can be fired to pierce or grip an enemy unit and then retrieved on a line. ;*"Trikeros" Offensive Shield System :Mounted on the right arm of the suit, the "Trikeros" offensive shield system is the main weapon of the Nebula Blitz and includes several features. For ranged weapon, the system mounts a 50mm high-energy beam rifle as well as three lancer darts that can be fired or handheld for close combat. The main weapon used in close combat is a single beam saber which is mounted on the "Trikeros". Lastly, the system can also used as a shield and is anti-beam coated. ;*"Maga no Ikutachi" Energy Absorption Claw :Mounted on the "Maga no Ikutachi" striker pack, these "claws" releases colloid particles to cover the area surrounding the suit and through the use of mirage colloid related technology, forcefully discharge the electrical energy from the batteries of enemy mobile suits that stepped into this field. This not only disable the enemy unit but also recharge the suit's own battery. Direct contact with the enemy however does quicken the process. When required, the claws can also function as large pincers for crushing enemy units. ;*"Magashira no Hoko" Harpoon :Mounted on the "Maga no Ikutachi" striker pack, they are a pair of harpoons equipped with Phase Shift technology and thus can penetrate virtually any armor. Each harpoon is attached to a cable for power, this cable also allows for the altering of the harpoon's trajectory and its recovery after firing. When used with the "Gleipnir", they allow the Nebula Blitz to attack its enemy from three directions. ;*"Tsumuha no Tachi" Triple Claw :A spare close range weapon, it is stored on the left side armor and can be mounted on the right forearm to replace the "Trikeros" when needed. ;*"Lancer Dart" Hypervelocity Kinetic Energy Penetrator :A set of 3 additional lancer darts are stored on the right side armor and similar to the "Tsumuha no Tachi", it serves as an alternate weapon for the "Trikeros", but for ranged attack purposes. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Mirage Colloid Stealth System History Lily Thevalley is a Carbon human specially assigned to the Supreme Librarian and given a unique mecha, the Nebula Blitz. Un No attempts to fight her to test her strength but unknown to him, he is actually up against a team of clones. In the blink of an eye, the Lily clones in their Nebula Blitz crushes Un No who had attacked with a Katana-equipped ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II.Seed Vs Astray Chapter 4 Nebula Blitz's first true battle however is with Lowe Guele's MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame. Although the Lily clones defeated Lowe, they did not kill him as that was the order by the Supreme Librarian.Seed Vs Astray Chapter 6 Later, a team of 6 Nebula Blitz was dispatched to stop the Carbon Human clone of Rondo Gina Sahaku, who had launched in his Mirage Frame 2nd Issue against orders. However, the strengthened Gina managed to figure out the Mirage Colloid Teleport trick and together with his powerful MS, he destroyed the Nebula Blitz team. At around the same time, 5 Nebula Blitz was sent to attack Lowe. Just like Gina, Lowe figured out the Mirage Colloid Teleport trick and using his MBF-P02Kai Astray Red Frame Kai, he managed to damage a Nebula Blitz and forced the others to retreat. Lowe then rescues the injured Lily clone.Seed Vs Astray Chapter 7 The remaining 4 Lily clones later returned but were defeated by the rescued Lily clone in Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina, Elijah in his Vent Saviour and Lowe in his MBF-P02Kai Astray Red Frame Kai.Seed Vs Astray Chapter 12 Picture Gallery Gunpla 1-100 Nebular Blitz Gundam.jpg|1/100 LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam (2009): box art Nebula_gundam_(1).jpg Nebula_gundam_(4).jpg Notes & Trivia *The red color scheme of the Nebula Blitz could be a homage to Ple Two's mobile suit, the AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II. *The Nebula Blitz is the second mass-produced Gundam in the Cosmic Era Timeline, after the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam. **Also, Nebula Blitz's mass production could be a reference to the AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type. Both MS are also piloted by clones. References External links Nebula Blitz Details from Official SEED vs Astray site